Eradicate the Enemy
by kIoAvIuM
Summary: Oliver, Lin, and Madoka are back from England and accompanying them is SPR. Though, with two of the team's members bitter towards the rest- will they join the investigators or decide to leave SPR behind and in their pasts? What does Mai going insane and Yasuhara living with her have in common? One madly jealous Noll and no tea. Warnings inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Ghost Hunt nor any of the characters- I just like to make them do random things for my own amusement. **

**With that being said, read and review? :3 **

**I am not sure what pairing this will ship, or if any... so yuuuup~**

**Rated M for: gore, violent scenes, crazy Mai, and swearing.**

"Talking" - _'Thoughts' _

Story: Eradicate the Enemy

Chapter One: The Old vs. New

Mai frowned as she stuck the cigarette back between her red-painted lips. She was currently sitting outside a small café a few blocks away from her adversary. Her auburn hair was held up in a high pony tail, small curls that had at one point been chopped now fell loosely framing her sharp cheek bones. Her eyes were smothered in black, blue contacts in to eliminate the possibility of being recognized.

It had been three years since her old family had seen her- SPR. She snorted, wondering what they could possibly say to make up for what they did to her. Abandoning a teenage girl after promising to keep in touch (and her doctor's thought she was twisted). She could almost hear them sprout out excuses. She wouldn't listen, of course. They left her- an orphaned 16 year old, a psychic in a world full of ghosts. She had at one point gone completely insane from her dreams, was thrown into a psych ward, painted as an insomniac with a case of schizophrenia. Her powers grew and grew, uncontrollable. She wasn't stupid, she knew she wasn't crazy. Well, she wasn't then. _'Now? Eh, who knows.'_

She had received the phone call not but two hours earlier- the call from SPR themselves. It seemed they wanted her back, back to be their ray of sunshine. _'How things have changed. I wonder who will crack first?'_ She thought sardonically.

Twirling the few strands of hair that blew into her face, she watched as the SPR crew made their way down the street. Taking one last drag off of her cigarette, she blew the smoke out and into the face of her companion. Throwing the butt on the ground and stomping her boot down on it, she smirked.

"Mai..." The man's voice growled, "Stop fucking blowing your cancer in to my face." The twenty four year old man waved his hand in front of himself, fanning away the smoke. His black hair held back into a short pony tail, dark grey eyes covered in rectangle spectacles. Glasses flashing momentarily, before he too watched the SPR walk closer.

"What do you think Yasu?" Mai questioned the man beside her. "Do you think they will still want us back after they see us again?" She and Yasuhara had become quite close after Oliver and Lin left with Gene's body. She was now in college- the same as Yasu's. He was the only one to call her up and see how she was. He knew everything that had happened; even helped her when she couldn't quite help herself.

Yasu shrugged, a mocking smirk curling up his thin lips. "Who knows? I for one, am curious on how they found out where we live." Yasuhara and her lived together for two years now. The apartment was a few blocks away from this small café. Two bedrooms- not that it really mattered to the both of them since they slept in the same bed a lot. A nice kitchen with a small hallway that split between the rooms and the bathroom. They didn't want to show up to this small gathering, both having issues with the people, but said people decided that if they don't show up they would come waltzing up to their apartment and break down the door. _'The lesser of two evils.'_

Mai chortled, a breathy sigh escaping her lips. The SPR were only a few feet away from them now, looking around. "Eh, Oliver is a stalker-" She left the sentence hanging. Said person was staring them down with a blank expression. _'So he does recognize us,'_ she briefly thought before placing a smirk on her face.

"Good to see you again, Oliver." Mai's sarcastic voice carried over the group, all gaping at the girl. She knew she wasn't the same. Long hair, sharp features and plump red lips- her best physical features, she had said once. Her body slumped lazily against the brick wall beside her, as she continued to stare at the slightly old man. Her tight black shirt moving up some to show off her well-defined stomach and pierced belly button. Her breasts held up in a size C34 bra, the shirt hugging up against them- showing off how much she had grown in that department. Mai's hips, now wide, were covered in a black and blue plaid skirt that stopped a few inches above her knees. Knee high socks clung to her ankles and thighs, black plat formed boots covering her feet and most of her calf muscles. Over all, she was not the same girl as she was before.

Yasuhara wasn't any different from back when the group first met him. The only difference's being his longer black hair and his height. He had filled out some too, having a six-pack underneath the white dress shirt he wore. Well-defined thighs which at the time were being covered by black slacks. His voice had dropped lower too, it reminded Mai of dark chocolate.

They both made quite the pair and they knew it. Glancing at each other, they pushed themselves away from the wall and strolled up to the stunned group. "Are we going to just stand here or go inside, big boss?" Yasu questioned, trying to get a rise out of the younger man.

Without a word to the two before him, Oliver walked right into the café ordering a table for the large group, in private. The waiter rushed to move them to a secluded room, taking down their drink orders before rushing to leave the room's stifling silence behind.

Everyone turned to stare at the couple, most not believing the two before them were who they said they were.

Takigawa broke the silence. "Mai? Yasuhara? You both... have changed."

Mai snickered behind her hand, leaning against her best friend. "Oh, we have changed more than you could possibly manage to perceive, isn't that right love?" She batted her eye lashes up at Yasu, a glimmer of cold amusement behind her fake blue eyes. Yasu, playing along with his friend, wrapped an arm around her- pulling her closer to his body. "Why yes, yes we have changed a bit." He replied back huskily, rubbing a warm hand up and down her pale arm.

A cough sounded throughout the now silent room, cold eyes watching in frustration as the two continued to flirt. "If you are done flirting with each other, can we move on?" Noll's voice was gruff, full of repressed anger. More at himself, than anyone else in the room.

Mai pulled away from Yasu, pouting at her ex boss. "You called us here, so go ahead and talk. We might as well get this done with, I have homework to get done." She was bitter towards those in the room, but she might as well hear what they had to say.

"I am back in Japan to reopen SPR." Noll stated, watching as the waiter came in and left their ordered drinks on the table. "I wish for you and Osamu-san to work for me again."

The two shared a long look, debating if it was the best idea or not. They both could use the job, but was it worth all the insults and grunt work? Seemly coming to an agreement, Yasu opened his mouth. "If we were to come back to SPR- we have some conditions that we would like to run by you first." He leaned on to the table, his elbows resting gently against the surface while his hands intertwined together underneath his chin. A smirk twisted his face, his glasses catching the light above them. "If you agree to the conditions we will join you, but if they are unacceptable or are deemed non negotiable we will leave and you are to never contact us again."

The group frowned as one, not liking the thought of never talking to them again. Everyone turned towards Oliver, waiting for his thoughts.

"What conditions?"

"We are investigators, not assistants. We will help on your cases and will be paid for those services. We will not be assisting you in anything other than what an investigator does. Be it filing, or making tea. We will also be unable to help every third week of the month. If a case happens during that week, we are not to be called. That also includes any holiday that we wish to take off."

Oliver frowned, his eyebrow twitching at the older man. _'No more of Mai's tea?'_ He thought, horrified by the idea. "I agree to your conditions, but the tea." He also leaned forward, his elbows rubbing the wood harshly under the weight. He was angry, _'How dare he demand these conditions!'_

Yasuhara snorted, his eyes dancing to meet Mai's. "That is up for Mai to decide."

Mai sighed, her eyes flickering up towards the ceiling counting the tiles. "I will only make tea on cases, but no more than five times a day." She was giving in, she knew it, but seriously- she just wanted to get out of here and get home.

Oliver was about to open his mouth to rebuke her, but Lin jumped in. "Agreed." Shooting a look at his tall assistant and old friend, he spat, "Agreed."

Yasuhara smiled, his hands clapping together- "Good! Now, if you don't mind Mai and I have prior engagements. We can be contacted at the number you called us through. If you have any more questions, don't be afraid to call and ask. We are looking forward to our first case together." Standing up, he help the younger female beside him stand. Opening the door for Mai and watching her leave, he paused. Turning towards his co-workers he sneered, "If any of you hurt her again, I am not averse to hurting someone." He glared at the group before slamming the door closed.

Mai turned around at the noise, watching Yasu catch up to her. "What was that about?"

Yasuhara just shrugged, his hand taking Mai's in a friendly grasp. "Nothing. Just business."

Walking hand in hand, they maneuvered around the people and objects in their way. Both wondering if they did the right thing. Sighing Mai lifted her head, gazing up at the grey clouds. She was going to regret ever getting involved with that group again. She knew that they would find out about her powers and knowing Oliver, like she did, he will want to test her. Feeling a sad smile tug at her lips, she couldn't help but to remember how he rejected her. Cold, harsh- she was bitter about many things, but when it came to him- she only regretted. If she only she hadn't of confessed her feelings, if only she let things be as they were. _'I would never have had to go through the pain of knowing.' _

Yasuhara glanced down toward his side, watching Mai get lost in her world. Squeezing the girl's soft hand he held in his- he could only watch as she let the tears fall. He hated seeing her this way, it just reminded him of the first time he watched her have a fit. _'Never, never again Mai. I will protect you. Be it from others or from yourself. I will always be here to love you.'_


	2. Chapter Two: First Case Jitters

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Ghost Hunt nor any of the characters- I just like to make them do random things for my own amusement. **

**With that being said, read and review? :3 **

**I am not sure what pairing this will ship, or if any... so yuuuup~**

**Rated M for: gore, violent scenes, crazy Mai, and swearing.**

"Talking" - _'Thoughts' _

Story: Eradicate the Enemy

Chapter Two: First Case Jitters

The case was simple. A haunting described by: knocking sounds, objects moving, things missing, people getting thrown down stairs, and the the occasional crying. You know, the normal.

So, why is it that she was currently stuck inside a closet of sorts? _'Go figure,'_ she thought mockingly. _'They always come after me.'_ Trying to push on the door harder, twisting the door knob violently, she yelled out. "HEY, ASSHOLES! YOU COMING TO GET ME OUT OF HERE OR WHAT?!" The young woman sighed, leaning back against the door and sliding down. Mai pulled her knees up to her body as she stared at the creature before her.

Mai thought back to how this all happened.

* * *

It was a grey somber day when Yasuhara and Mai got the call. SPR had their first case to attend to. Packing bags and turning off all the lights, Mai and Yasu left their apartment and headed towards SPR's headquarters.

Walking in threw the door, they balked at the scene before them. An older man sat beside Oliver, his hand on his head- a gentle smile gracing his wise wrinkled face. A woman also sat beside their young boss, but with hands on his cheeks- squashing them together, an older woman with light blond hair. The others stood to the side all dumbfounded (all those except Madoka and Lin who had smirks plastered on their faces)."Olie, stop being so rude to your co-workers!" She admonished, dropping her hands with a flourish she whipped her head towards us. "Madoka told us all about you guys!" The woman beamed at the shocked group, all wondering who the hell the woman and man were.

And, as if knowing what they were thinking, she exclaimed, "Oh! I am sorry! My name is Luella Davis. This here is my husband Martin Davis and this cutie..." She pinched Oliver's cheeks hard, pulling the skin away from bone. "This cutie is my adorable son, Oliver! But you guys already knew that... but-" Martin jumped in before his wife could say any more to embarrass their son.

Yasu snuck a glance down at Mai, watching as her mouth twitch with mirth. Tapping the girl gently on the arm, he winked and wiggled his eyebrows. "Olie."

Mai snickered, her voice a whisper. "...Olie..." She let out a few chuckles before turning her attention back to the room's occupants. _'I will have to call him that from now on.'_

"She can get a bit excited, sorry." Bemused, he smirked at his wife while shaking his head. "We are actually the ones that brought the case to you. Friends of ours live a few miles outside of Tokyo and they have been having a few... unexplained happenings. I asked Oliver if he would investigate their house. Which he of course accepted." Martin nodded towards his son, pushing him to open the manila folder.

Oliver scowled at his Muther- mortified by her actions- he opened the folder and placed the contents on the coffee table before him. Spreading the photos and documents out, he immediately rolled his eyes. "There is nothing interesting about this case, Father. Why do you wish for us to take it? Can you not go and take a look?"

Martin raised his eyebrow at his youngest while pushing the papers closer to him. "It's a favor and you would do best to remember that. Arashi and Fumi have been friends of ours for years now. They have been having trouble and you, your co-workers and myself will be doing this case together."

Noll sighed, rubbing his throbbing temples- grumbling under his breath. "Fine, but why will you be helping in the investigation? Don't you and Muther have something else to do besides get in the way?"

Luella pouted, her hands itching to pinch Oliver's cheeks again. "We just wanted to see you Oliver. Can you not be happy for once? We missed you!" Seizing her son forcefully, she pulled him to her chest. With what one could only consider a mother's charm/love, Luella smothered her little boy with kisses.

The group standing off to the side sweat dropped as they watched the scene unfold before them.

"Not that I wish to interrupt, since Olie~ seems to be enjoying it, but shouldn't we be getting to the basics of what this case is about?" Mai jumped in, wanting to get the show on the road before she changed her mind. _'And I thought Bou-san's hugs were bad.' _

Shooting a glare at Mai, Oliver coughed and pried the woman's face away from his. "That's the smartest thing I have heard you say since I met you." He muttered the rest, barely above a whisper. "Other than me enjoying it. I'll show you what enjoying means." Flashing a menacing smile towards Mai, he motioned for the others to sit (or stand).

"The case is pretty cut and paste. Knocking sounds being heard throughout the house. Objects moving or missing, people getting thrown down the stairs, and the occasional crying and laughter. Nothing serious has come about, but the Watanabe's are very concerned, since their youngest daughter's family is stopping by in a few weeks time. They don't want the children to be frightened, so Arashi called me for some advise." Martin continued on, speaking of past history of the home- which they found nothing too suspicious stood out. He told them that the family has made no known enemies and that they were always known for being generous and cordial.

Noll finally cut in, his mouth in a thin line. The slight headache had turned in to a full-blown migraine and his Father wasn't helping it much. "Yes, Father- we can see all of that. I already called up my team, as you can see, and had them pack. We can leave now and be there before 7pm. If that would be alright with you?"

Martin nodded, his eyes never leaving the papers set out on the table. "They will be expecting us then."

* * *

The Watanabe's house was a two-story building. A white exterior with an inviting bright red door and a simple porch in front, lacking a few boards here and there. The yard was kept cut and the few flowerbeds bloomed with several different flowers, painting the perfect suburbia feel. _'Over all, the house is boring as fuck.'_ Mai thought sarcastically, her eyes rolling skywards._ 'Why is it that most haunted houses have to look so damn normal. It would be sooo much easier if the ghosts would just paint huge freaking signs that read, 'Hey, Ghost here. Don't mind me, just ganna eat your children!' on the front of the house. Or if the house itself looked like a crazy inbred hermit lived there.'_ She frowned at the house, eyes narrowed. _'But Noooooo! Just have to be normal, every day houses.' _

Yasuhara stretched, his broad shoulders cracking from the stress of riding in a cramped van for way too many hours. "Nice house, huh?" He turned towards his companion, noticing her twitching eyebrow and narrowed eyes. "What's up?"

"It's a nice house, that's whats up. Seriously! I just want a ghost to paint, on the front of the house. JUST ONCE!" She stabbed Yasu in the chest with her pointer finger, her voice rising. "JUST ONCE- saying 'Ghost here, don't mind me- JUST GANNA EAT YOUR CHILDREN.' or something along those lines! I mean really?! Always a freaking normal house." Mai continued with her rant, not paying any heed to her attentive audience. "And you know what would be even better? IF, and I mean IF, the ghost was nice. A sign saying... 'Ganna clean your carpet for free, don't mind me.' It would make this job a lot easier! Think of a ghost vacuuming your carpet. FOR FREE!"

Yasuhara squinted, taking in the slightly crazed woman. Pulling the girl into his arms, he placed his fingers under her chin- forcing her to look him in the eyes. "You need to calm down, or else you know what will happen. Did you take your medication this morning?" He whispered softly in her ear, his free hand rubbing up and down Mai's spine. "I know you are a bit cranky after riding in a van with the Big Boss and the Silent Wall, but you don't have to take your anger out on the house. Take it out on him." He finished, turning her around and pointing at said man.

Mai groaned, seeing as she finally now noticed the small crowd around her. "What the fuck are you looking at?" She hissed, her face flushed from both anger and embarrassment. The group stood gawking at her, not knowing what to do with themselves.

"I would appreciate it if you would take this job seriously. If you are just going to stand there and curse obscenities you may leave." Oliver glowered down at her. Turning towards his other employee's he directed them to start unloading the van while Martin, Lin and himself talked to Mr. and Mrs. Watanabe-san.

Mai sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I forgot to take my meds." She felt the need to reveal herself to Yasu. She felt disappointed in herself, she hated making Yasu upset.

Yasuhara nodded, pointing towards their luggage. "Then go take them. We can't have you jumping from one extreme to another. Must less down every one's throats."

With that, Mai fished out her medication and after dry swallowing a few pills, she helped the others with unloading the equipment.

Ayako, seeing the small exchange poked the smaller gall. "Hey, you okay? What are those pills for?"

Mai glared at Ayako, a small twitch forming at the corner of her mouth. "Yes, I am fine. It is none of your business what the pills are for." She snapped, pushing past Ayako to grab the box sitting in the trunk of SPR's black van.

Ayako frowned, grabbing Mai's arm. "Hey, I worry about you. Is something going on? If you need to talk, I am here." She let go of Mai's arm, seeing as the younger woman was now shaking. "Mai?"

"You have no right to be worried about me. You and the other's have **No Right At All**." She was pissed beyond belief. _'How could she say something like that? After everything she and the other's have done. She thinks she can just show up one day like it never happened? I think not.'_ She left Ayako standing by the van, after throwing in one last glare for good measure.

The inside of the house was nothing extraordinary. The only thing that seemed a bit out-of-place was the lack of photos on the walls-_ 'or decorations for that matter'._ Mai's brow crinkled, as she observed the Watanabe's living quarters. She could find nothing weird about the house itself, but the feeling of loneliness crept up on her. She would have to tell Yasuhara about her feeling- she couldn't trust any one else with her thoughts. Dragging herself to their base she placed the last box down on one of the many tables Mrs. Watanabe set up for their investigation.

_'Now, the fun part. Setting up cameras and microphones, temperature readings, and run-throughs. Ah, how I miss this job.'_ She thought scornfully.

* * *

Groaning, everyone dropped on to an available surface to rest. The base was in the family room down in the basement, giving enough room for the equipment and two couches. One side of the room was full of assembled tables that now had monitors hooked up from the many plug-ins. The couches were pushed to the center, creating a familiar setting. With everyone done with their assigned tasks, they decided to play catch up.

"So, Mai. What have you been up to for the last few years?" John questioned, he still felt bad for not keeping in touch with her. He always prided himself in keeping promises, but he got so caught up in the Church that he forgot to keep in touch with her. _'Not that I could have. Being stuck up in the mountains for two years makes it almost impossible.'_

Mai blinked lethargically at the priest, a soft smile appearing on her face. "Oh, you know... school, work, paying bills, moving." She shrugged, not wanting to tell anyone her secrets_. 'If you can consider them secrets.'_

"That's good, right?" Takigawa chirped, a grin breaking out across his face. "What school do you go to? What are you going for?"

Mai kept silent as she cuddled up to Yasu for warmth. She didn't want to answer any of their questions. She usually just left her own life alone and tried to pry information out of others.

Yasuhara pulled Mai closer, his arm hooking around her waist, his chin resting gently on top of her head. "She goes to the same school as me. We both are taking Criminal Psychology, Folklore, and a couple of other studies." He was blunt and to the point, not really giving anything away at the same time. He shrugged.

Masako sat beside Noll, her eyes watching Mai closely. In her mind, she saw Mai as a threat- not to her love for Oliver, but rather to the whole group in general. Something was off about her old colleague and she was going to find out what it was. It was her new purpose- to get to the bottom of what made Mai tick.

"Oh? Mai, you keeping up in your classes?" Takigawa teased, wanting to get a rise out of his little sister.

Yasuhara frowned. Glaring at the monk he opened his mouth to inform him on how she was the second best in their class (him being the first, of course), but was cut short by Mai.

"Of course, after everyone left I had a lot of free time. Yasuhara helped me with the entrance exams and from there on I continued to keep second best in class rank. Still am." She snarled at the monk, her eyes blazing with anger.

Takigawa stumbled over his words, trying to apologize and to set things straight. He just wanted to tease her like he use to, but Mai took it wrong. "No- no! I just, uh, was teasing you!" His eyes wide and frantic. Everyone in the room fought off the wave of guilt that washed over them from the words Mai had spoken. _'We screwed up big time.'_ Was the shared thought.

Oliver scoffed. Irritated with his co-workers, he glared heatedly at Mai. _'I thought she said she loved me, not him.'_ He thought snidely. He just wanted to pound Yasuhara into the ground. Flaunting his relationship with Mai in front of everyone. It was annoying. _'Wait. I don't like Mai.'_ He was now confused more than ever. Lost in thought, he ignored their heated conversation.

"Whate-"

The lights flashed off, a loud wailing pierced the air- bouncing off every surface. Standing up, the team searched for the source, but came up empty-handed.

"What is that?!" Ayako screamed over the crying, blocking her ears from being damaged even more so than they already were.

"Crying! What does it sound like, you old hag!?" Takigawa yelled back.

"WHY YOU-"

"Now, you guys..." John tried to intervene, while still being cautious.

Masako whimpered, holding on to Noll's arm- her nails digging into his flesh.

The wailing ceased, a thick silence left in the aftermath.

"Mai?" Yasuhara questioned, trying to feel around for the younger woman. She had sprang from his grasp when the crying started and now he couldn't feel her beside him. Panicking, his hand reached out in the pitch blackness, searching for Mai.

"Mai?" He spoke louder, his voice wavering a bit.

The lights fluttered back on, casting the room in a soft yellow glow.

Mai was missing.

* * *

The young woman sighed, leaning back against the door and sliding down. Mai pulled her knees up to her body as she stared at the creature before her. "What the hell are you?"

The half starved looking creature reached out to touch her with its small blackened hand. It's black beady eyes peered up at her, curiously. "What the hell are you?" The thing parroted back.

Mai frowned, letting the creature caress her cheek. The thing was tiny, maybe the size of a six year old who had been starved for most of their life. Black eyes that looked more like buttons than eyes held a innocent spark, just like a young child's would. The face was featureless besides the eyes and thin mouth. No nose, no eyebrows, nothing. Just eyes and a mouth. The creature was naked, covered in dirt and grime. Mai couldn't tell if he was a he or a she. The only thing that stood out on the creatures lower half was the severe wound on it's stomach. Intestines and other organs hanging by what looked like just a thread. The air was pungent with a vile stench, making Mai's stomach churn.

"What's your name?"

"What's your name?"

"Are you just going to repeat everything I say?"

"Are you just going to repeat everything I say?"

"Do you understand me?"

"Do you understand me?"

Mai sighed, bashing her head back against the closet door a few times. "Urgh, where the hell are they?!"

"Where the hell are they!?"

Mai cringed- eyeing the creature. She was really hoping they found her sooner rather then later... _'Before I end up strangling the thing.'_

For a few minutes the only noise inside the closed in space was their breaths. Their limbs taunt and ready for action. Her instincts were telling her to escape and flee as far away as possible.

_'He.'_ Her mind supplied the answer to one of her previous thoughts.

Mai shrugged unconcerned. _'Fine- He.'_

He was looking straight at her, baring his sharp canines. The crevice in the door behind her shown the room with a glowing red tint. Making the canines gleam menacingly.

_'He seems... upset.'_ Was her last thought before the boy threw himself at her.

"YASUU!"


End file.
